


Goodbye Agumon?

by GooGoo06 (orphan_account)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Gen, digimon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-06-16
Updated: 2006-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GooGoo06
Summary: Tai gets a shock when he sees a Shadow Omnimon figure kill both himself and Agumon...





	Goodbye Agumon?

Goodbye Agumon?

Rain splattered down. Greymon looked ahead, seeing a shadow figure emerge from the darkness.  
"Hmm..." said Greymon to himself.  
Then the shadow leaped out and roared angrily... it was in the shape of and Omnimon sort of, but it was much larger and it was so dark and shadowy you couldn't see what it was.  
"Nice to destroy you..." it said with a grin.  
A metal fist slammed into Greymon. He de-digivolved immediatly, being sent hurtling into the dust.  
"NO!" screamed Tai, looking into his digivice and then staring at Agumon, who was lying on the floor covered in dust and mud.  
"NO AGUMON! GET UP PLEASE!"  
"T...a...i..."  
"Hmmph..." yelled the mega shadowy digimon, "Pathetic..."  
"T...a...i...r..u...n...s...a...v..e...yourse...l..f..."  
"AGUMON!"  
"Hpph..."  
The mega digimon lifted his sword high above his head, smirked, and plunged it down.  
"AAAAH!" yelled Agumon.  
"NO! PLEASE!" sobbed Tai, "NO! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! PLEASE NO!"  
"Ha ha ha!" said the mega, who threw Agumon's body aside, "Now for you..."  
"No..." muttered Tai, all hope lost, the mega turned to Tai, got his sword, and slashed.  
"AAAAA!"  
What was that Greymon? What was that dream? Did it mean anything? Are you... dead?  
Tai sat sadly on his bed, that dream has made him realize that Agumon could be dead, who was that digimon?  
He was scared now, that digimon that had killed them both.  
Agumon would've said to him, "Cheer up Tai! Don't worry! Everything will be ok!"  
But he wasn't here, and Tai wasn't sure if he would see Agumon again...  
Would he?


End file.
